Parakiss :  A Divine Encore
by Sublime Lotus
Summary: Tragedy. From the root stems a love that was concealed and from it grows something even more beautiful, it continues to grow. Regret? Does not exist, only privilage. What happens when the past comes back for an encore? Prepare yourself for love.


_!* Author Note *! As a beginner writer, this will be my first fan fiction story since long ago when I was here several years ago. However, I'd like to state as I do on my profile, anything that I write, I do __not__ hold any copyrights. I do not own Paradise Kiss, I simply indulge in the idea of fan fiction. That is all. ^ ^ _

•_§•_

_Well when I woke up tonight_

_I said I'm gonna make somebody love me! _

_I'm gonna make somebody love me!_

•_§•_

**C**hapter 1 _'Where are you bad boy?'_

_By Sublime __**Lo**__tus _

The wedding was private but to an extent that held an amount of family, co-workers, and friends. It was a marvellous day for Yukari as she strolled down the seemingly endless aisle in a Happy Berry design by Miwako and her elder sister, but it was apparent and deep within the confines of her mind that Yukari found herself thinking and distracted when in advancing to her husband-to-be, Hiroyuki. The trimmed lace flurried with the gentle breeze that carried through the ventilation system as it brushed up against her thighs, causing a momentarily blink of reality when she came too. The strapless ivory gown hugged her succulent frame, defining her edges and accentuating her bust full curves from adolescents to adulthood, inspired innocence of Lolita as her veil concealed her odd reaction from breaking the day dream.

Each length in step down that rugged aisle had carried so many memories from her days of modelling, causing the pale pink of her luscious lips corners to curl up in a soft smile while in looking to Hiro's loving visage.

'I shouldn't be surprised.' she thought as the lavender lids of her eyes fell whilst in lowering her gaze to the design of her shoes with the faintest of blush filling life into her cheekbones. 'I should of never asked such a dumb thing in the first place.'

The chorus of the music played on until she came to reach her destination with no mishaps or accidents, it was only then that when she reached the alter did she set gaze upon the opening palm of Hiro's and said _Goodbye_ to the outrageous love. Hand in hand, she entered the alter step to vow her love and heart to the man she fell for before…him.

•_§•_

"Congratulations Caroline!" Exclaimed Miwako as she carried herself with that all to familiar skip and open arms to welcome her.

In a swift action, Miwako had wrapped her arms around Yukari as Mikako followed in more subtitle steps with an exhausted expression, but enthused and happy with her work and how it turned out.

"Ah. Thank you Miwako and Mikako for your help and the dress, I appreciate it very much" Yukari spoke earnestly and sincere when in embracing her dear friend whilst smiling to Mikako from over Miwako's shoulders.

The embrace didn't last long as Miwako stepped back for Yukari to breath, it was a rush after going through an hour ceremony, especially since she was standing in stiletto's that were highly fashioned and not meant for such extended periods of time. Extravagant wedding, it was all that she could think as her wide spread in the modelling industry benefited that to an extent, people she knew from work and acquaintances attended the wedding out of their own respect for the friendship developed, while some sent gifts or cards that couldn't make it.

"You looked beautiful"

It came off as a faint whispered that brushed a heat humidity against her neck and ear, causing her turn into the direction to which it came. It was then she noticed Hiro's loving smile that he wore to well as she returned the same innocent grin back to him, causing a chemistry reaction as he leaned in and placed his own lips against hers in a deepening lock. The crowd swooned and roared as they were to lock in this loving gesture for minutes.

"Isabella!"

Ah. Miwako's voice was still seeming to carry that child like tone as she hollered out into the crowd, bringing the loving lock to break suddenly as Yukari pulled away in timing reaction to name that was yelled. Frantically thoughts busted out that George was present or somewhere near, flushed and embarrassed from forgetting where she was when she kissed Hiro, she dismissed the emotions and followed Miwako's bright eyes to Isabella.

'She hasn't changed' she thought when examining Isabella boldly while Hiro's arm seemed to snake around her waist and pull her very form into his in a protective manner.

"Well George didn't come" Hiro spoke as he stared passed Isabella at the reception entrance.

Clouded by Hiro's words, Yukari swallowed that hard lump that built up from an anxious pretence that grew at the mention of Isabella's name during their kiss. 'Am I disappointed?' she thought while in looking at Isabella in a daze of thought before abrupting them by the flutter of her lashes, following her husbands gesture as she would then coil her arm to his back side and rest it their for the time being.

"I'm sure he was busy" Yukari responded in a almost mute tone, hiding the hurt feeling behind it each word.

"Indeed he was Yukari, I'm sorry George could not attend. But he sends his congrats and this card" Isabella spoke highly as she smiled pleadingly and extended the pale ivory envelope to both Hiro and her. Yukari could do nothing but to look down at the same envelope as Hiro took charge and accepted the card with a thanks and smile, whilst Isabella nodded in time to his words before turning her attention back to Yukari.

"The ceremony was beautiful as well as you Yukari"

"Thank you Isabella. Please, stay a while. There is so much to catch up on" Yukari smiled as brightly when in returning Isabella's gentle smile.

Isabella nodded.

'I wanted to read it right there and then, but out of respect for Hiro…I withheld my intent. For us.'

•_§•_

Arashi and The Baby's played at the reception as Miwako and her daughter cheered all night, she really did resemble Arashi more than Miwako in so many ways from her looks to her behavior. Isabella stood by in silence for the most part as she watched over Arashi and Miwako from the side, yet her expression was unreadable and one could wonder what she was thinking. Yukari and Hiro danced their first song and all through the night. It was a grand day all together. A joyous day.

"Are you disappointed that he didn't come…" It came off as light when Hiro spoke, almost as if he was ready for the inflictions of Yukari's response.

"No. I'm not" Confident and cool were her words as she motion inwards and laid a kiss to Hiro's lips in a form of reassurance.

The kiss was cool against her own as she held but his hand and pressed her other into the frame of his shoulders, in taking his light cologne within her as to hold it their and treasure it when in dancing with him. It was their night. They owned the night.

"I couldn't be any more happy than what I am now" Yukari said while in retreating from the kiss.

"Neither can I, Yukari…I love you"

Yukari looked on radiance at the Hiro's dark complexion as she stared into his auburn gaze and held their for a moment, draining all thoughts of the blue eyed man and his sultry gaze. Hiro was the right choice for her in the end, George could never make a woman happy, even though a very tiny part of her wished that she was that exception he would someday may have made. It came as a rush, George was something she will never forget as Parakiss was the reason she became inspired to model and George was the reason where she got too. If it wasn't for him, she would of left long ago to England with him when he asked.

"Love you too…Hiro"

•_§•_

_! * Authors Note * ! I ask that people's opinion if I need work somewhere, as well if the characters seemed out of tune. This is my first fan fiction and I have to re watch and read the manga for the characters appeal and behaviour, so I may lack in that area. Be light. _

_Lo _


End file.
